He Who Makes a Beast
by femensqueterror
Summary: He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man. Driven to the point of insanity Bishop recollects about his time with the Knight Captain and finds solace in the feelings he lost long ago.


So I typed 'wench's cups' into google to find out exactly what area of the body Bishop was talking about. (It really bothered me actually) And I the closest I got to an answer was kitchen supplies. Xx What the hell?!

Anyway time to be serious.

This one-shot is a spin-off story to my other fic, Stones of Emotion. You don't have to read it to figure out what is going on here (but I wouldn't mind it if you did )

This was inspired by the movie Black Snake Moan, sad Japanese music, me feeling morbid, and Avenged Sevenfold. Using my PC Exlen a sorcerer sun-elf.

Enjoy!

* * *

Weakness.

The one thing he loathed above everything else was weakness.

His weakness.

For her.

She had come into his life just as quickly as all of the others did, but stayed a hell of a lot longer. His amber eyes watched as her slender frame sauntered across the Flagon waiting its tables. A smirk spread across his lips as he watched her…and watched her. By now the girl must have noticed his staring for she was blushing and avoiding his table. This did not please the man.

As the Flagon cleared out and the innkeeper left for his bed, the ranger stayed at his table by the fire watching and waiting. The girl had been wiping down the tables and the last one left was his, and she was trying to ignore him again. His hand gripped his tankard so forcefully that his knuckles were turning white and his hand was starting to shake. Before he realized it the girl had wiped down his table and was turning to leave.

He couldn't let that happen.

So the ranger flung his arm out, grabbing her hands and forcing her into the chair beside him. He told her, to never ignore him like that again. She looked up at him with those pretty emerald eyes of hers and nodded sheepishly, then she started to stare. He hated it when people stared at him. He already thought that his very existence was a burden, even for himself, and staring at him made him feel even more insignificant…Or was it noticed?

He hated when people tried to figure out more about him, like it was any of there goddamned business. They really didn't care about him; they just wanted to use him for their own amusement. Just like those fucking Luskans.

The blonde haired elf said something more to him and he responded his voice full the malice and anger he carried deep within his soul. But instead of backing away in terror of him, the pretty elf leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his cheek. The ranger nearly widened his eyes in surprise. What had he done to deserve something like that? Frustrated by the fact that he could not think up a logical reason for her actions, he turned and yelled at her. The second he raised his voice he regretted it, for the pretty elf quickly jumped up from her seat and ran from the main room leaving him alone with the feeling of her lips still lingering on his cheek.

Almost two months later, the ranger was forced into guiding the elf and her companions into Luskan territory. Githyanki had attacked the Flagon in hope of capturing some farmer girl that the elf, Exlen was her name, found; they succeeded. So the drunken innkeeper, Duncan asked, no, ordered him to guide his lovely niece into Luskan, just because of the stupid debt that he owed him.

Bishop looked at the elf and her companions, most of them weren't worth his time but the paladin just got under his skin. This man acted all righteous and good, he was just the type of person that Bishop would slaughter on sight if given the right conditions. He had seen the man constantly trailing after the elf like some type of mindless construct, and he always called her 'm'lady'. Hell that got on his nerves. The elf would blush so much that it was visible through her deep caramel skin every time he said it.

He had no idea at the time why that would make him so angry

* * *

Bishop sat in a grove of trees away from the rest of the group. They had retrieved the blonde wench from the gith, which were now all rotting in that lair of theirs, thanks to the elf. A twisted smile made its way onto his face as his memory recalled what happened in the Githyanki Lair. That girl, Exlen, was powerful. She had more power than what he had ever seen from any magic user. She took on nine githyanki guards and their leader, killing them all mercilessly but that look she had on her face as she ripped her rapier through the gith leader's distorted flesh…His heart stopped beating upon the sight of it.

She was beautiful, he thought. The most beautiful sight he ever did behold. Her usually calm and friendly features were twisted with malice, sadism, hatred, pain, and grief. All of which he held inside of himself on a daily basis, and she had them too. She had to.

So when it was time for their watch, he picked her up out of her bedroll near the fire and carried her to his which was concealed by a shield of bark and leaves. He sat down on his bedroll with her body in his lap. Finally the sun elf's eyes fluttered open as she began to wake up after her displacement. Her eyes examined her surroundings then she knew that she was no longer in the same place that she fell asleep. Bishop slid his hand under her chin and turned her face up to his, he smirked as she gasped.

Just as he moved his head downwards to kiss her, she flinched as a small drop of water coated her cheek. Exlen whimpered and wrapped her arms around him trying to cover herself from the sudden onslaught of rain. Bishop gazed down at the cowering elf for a moment then, he did the unthinkable.

He took his cloak off and put it around her shoulders.

Before he could even register what he had just done, the sun elf smiled up at him and pulled the hood over her head. For the second time in two weeks his heart stopped, because of her. Then when it started up again, a feeling deep within his heart that he couldn't even recognize claimed him, making him feel more than lust for the woman in his lap.

Bishop once again tilted her face up towards his but this time his lips brushed against hers and started the beginning of a long line of painful and heart wrenching kisses. At first he thought the sun elf wouldn't respond that she would instead push him away and run back to the paladin telling him of what he had done, but she didn't. After a brief stalemate the elf leaned into his lips. For the first time in his life, Bishop felt passion for a woman, not just the impulsive instinct of getting in between their legs for pleasure, but passion.

This emotion was something that the ranger was not used to and it scared him. With each kiss he felt it burning in his chest, his passion for her. He wanted her. All of her. Every time they broke apart to take a breath of air, he felt his passion dissolve and be replaced with overwhelming loneliness, and he couldn't take it. For nearly an hour the couple continuously kissed as the rain poured down upon them both, wetting them through their clothes and to their skin. Exlen gasped, pulling back and looking the man in his amber eyes. Never before had she ever been kissed like that and she wanted more. From the moment she walked into the Flagon she noticed him and the emotions burning those perfect amber eyes of his. She yelped as he smashed their lips together once again. After this was all over, she thought, she was going to give herself to him. All of her, and he could take as much as he liked.

The moment they separated, they looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

They were soul mates.

And when they got back to the Flagon, Bishop announced that he was going to stay with the group traveling. But he looked at Exlen as he said the words, his trademark smirk on his lips and she knew; he wanted to stay with her.

* * *

Bishop watched the body of the dancer sway and twist with her delicate movements. It had been too long since he had a woman in his bed and for tonight he decided she would do. He put his drink to his lips again as the dancer continued her sensual movements. 

Exlen told him that she wanted to wait to lay with him.

Wait?

It was stupid of her to ask such a thing from him. If Bishop needed to drink from a wench's cups, he drank from it as much as he wanted to, when he wanted to, however he wanted to, and he didn't care who disapproved of his habit. Not even if _she_ did. She was the one who drove him to do this. It has been over a year since they met and she had never done anything past kissing him, of course on occasion her lips would drift lower, Bishop smirked as he downed his drink. Gods, she was good at that. It always made him wonder why she hadn't lost her virginity already. The elf was certainly pretty enough to attract any man to her bed, but she decided not to take up with anyone.

She had told him that he would be the first and that she wanted it to be special.

The ranger snorted as he got up from his table and walked in the direction of the blonde dancer who had just exited the room. The bard was gone, Sal was cleaning up and there she was swinging her hips and begging for him to be between him. Bishop followed her to her room, said a couple words to her and soon he was in the room. Not long later he was in her bed. They didn't call her Joy for nothing.

And it didn't hurt that she slightly resembled his pretty eyed elf.

When he was finished, he rolled off of her and out of the bed, pulling up his breeches and leaving the dancer. She asked him to stay, like he would do that for any woman. The main reason why he was still at Crossroad Keep was so that he could bed the Captain of it, after that he would probably leave her too. Or that's what he told himself. It was his excuse for sneaking into the castle late in the night and sliding into her bed to sleep with her body molded with his. It was his excuse for stealing a kiss from her lips when no one was looking. It was his excuse for the adoring gaze he gave her.

Bishop didn't want to admit it to himself. He wouldn't. He'd die if he did.

Just as he did many nights like this one, he snuck out of the inn and into the castle. Walking quietly in the shadows as he approached her room, his eyes widened as he heard a soft sad sound escape from the room. Almost instinctively, he opened her door, locked it behind him and made his way over to the sobbing Knight Captain. It wasn't the first time that he had snuck into her room and found her crying.

Bishop sat beside her and the moment he did, Exlen flung herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay back on the bed, so that she would be on top of him. He never asked why she broke down like this so often, but he had an idea why. She was too young to be the martyr she was. She was even extremely young for an elf, hell; she was younger than him. Twenty four years old she said she was. Bishop also understood that she couldn't take the stress that came with the weight of being the one destined to defeat the King of Shadows. That's why he offered for her to run with him.

That's why…

Strangely he felt something tug at his heart every time she cried. Bishop felt the need to hold her, comfort her, do things he would have felt tremendously disgusted with himself if he had done it a year ago. Now he was even having an internal battle with needing to hold and console her, and wanting to push her away and leave. In the end he always stayed with her, stoking her hair and kissing her cheek. He felt obligated to help her. He felt obligated to make her stop her crying.

A woman with such power and influence on others should not be having an emotional breakdown every time she was alone. No, she should be the courageous and strong sorcerer that he saw on the battlefield. This façade of a happy, kind, joyful, friendly but stronger leader, was a constant reminder to him of his own façade; a cold, arrogant, self-centered, hating, bastard. For the both of them they were strong on the outside but weak internally.

Bishop hated himself for his weakness and vulnerability that mirrored hers, but maybe after all of this it would be gone from them both.

* * *

"Why, Bishop!? Why did you do this?" 

Her voice echoed in his mind as he sat in the dirty, moldy, dungeon underneath the castle. There he sat awaiting his inevitable execution as the betrayer of Neverwinter and everything else he had forgotten to care about. Hell, this wasn't even about Neverwinter or money, or the promise of protection, it was about her. If anything he wasn't the betrayer! It was her, Exlen. She betrayed him, in the worse way possible.

Bishop was looking for her after she had returned from destroying the bridges, when he spotted her atop the battlements with the paladin. He had half a mind right then not to put an arrow in the back of the man's neck. So he waited in the shadows as the two finished their chat and came off the battlements together. Jealously made him follow the two; they lead him into the castle and then to the east wing. Bishop's heart beat erratically as he hoped the two were not headed to where he thought they were. His boots padded softly against the stone floors as he crept to her chamber door and peeked inside.

Oh, fuck, no.

There she was in her room with the paladin and they were embracing. Bishop would have only felt extreme jealously if she just had her arms around the paladin. But she didn't. There they were in the middle of the room, immersed in a kiss. Before he witnessed anymore interaction between the two, he stormed out of the castle his rage increasing with each step he took. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he burst into the inn heading straight for his room. There he sat on his bed fuming, shouting obscenities and pulling at his hair in anger.

She had kissed the paladin…and was probably bedding him by now.

That thought sent him over the edge. His emotions were going haywire, his heart was pounding and his head was throbbing with a newly developed headache. Never before had he experienced anything like this.

It was becoming too much for his already damaged heart to take.

Bishop felt his cheeks become moist with the first tears he shed since…since…he was a child and that was when he was torn away from his parents. An animalistic roar escaped from his throat at the memory of being abducted from his family, his home. The fell back against the bed screaming as he did nearly twenty years ago because something else was being torn from him; his heart and whatever bit of sanity he had left.

That night, Bishop did not sleep. He sat in his room thinking of a way that he could hurt her just as she had hurt him.

The next day after the first onslaught of undead, he destroyed the mechanism that controlled the gate and told her to her face that he did it. He laughed and made fun of her and her foolish companions, and then ran off. Soon after Garius found him and he betrayed her for the second time; and when she and all of her companions came walking into Garius's lair, the only one who was surprised that he was there was her. Bishop explained why he betrayed her and even spoke a bit about his stolen childhood. No matter how insane he looked while doing it, he relished the fact that she looked as hurt as he felt. Then when he decided to leave the group to their destruction, he walked up to the sorcerer, their bodies were not even an inch apart as he roughly grabbed her chin and turned his face up to his. Big salty tears, slid down her cheeks as she looked into his unfocused amber eyes. Bishop then pressed his lips against hers in a tender heart wrenching kiss. When he pulled back, the elf's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body collapsed to the ground. Bishop turned and ran from her companions and Garius, hoping that they all died one way or another.

Unfortunately, Exlen and her companions defeated the King of Shadows and a group of Greycloaks captured him as he tried to flee. A week later he was tried and sentenced to execution at Crossroad Keep. Now he sat staring at the disgusting floors waiting for his impending doom. Thinking about it, he wanted to be caught by them. He had run out of patience for this world and its stupid rules. Why was it that the hypocrites that lie to themselves and everyone around them, were guaranteed a good place after life all because they believed in some god? And why couldn't _honest_ people like him be given a place for his soul to rest? Yes, he knew he was arrogant, self-centered, promiscuous, violent, all together unpleasant to be around, but couldn't he be forgiven because they were the reactions to the weakness he harbored within himself?

No. In the morning he would be executed and sent to become a part of some goddamn wall. All because he didn't believe in a god, and why should he have? No one ever believed in him.

Then he heard a voice. Her voice.

Bishop lifted his head and looked over to find the pretty sun elf, casting a spell to unlock his cell. He snorted and turned his attention back to the floors. He tried to ignore that voice of hers that was calling his name, asking him questions, begging him to look at her; Bishop was doing a pretty good job until she got down on the floors beside him and flung her arms around his neck. Bishop snarled as his mind told him to kill her, but his body pulled her closer to him, caressing her.

"I forgive you, Bishop. I forgive you." Bishop's heart began to feel pained once more as she spoke those unexpected words. How in the nine hells could she forgive him for what he had done to her? How could she say that? And how could he believe her?

For the first time since he betrayed her he felt his heart nearly burst with the passion that he held for her. He moved in to kiss her but the thought of her betrayal still sat fresh in his mind; it held him back.

"You slept with the paladin," he said his voice racked with pain and suffering. The sun elf looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Casavir is such an idiot…I knew that's why you betrayed me, Bishop. I knew it." Exlen held onto him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You're no different than all of those other whores I slept with. You just wanted to keep me around a little longer."

"No," she choked out. "no, Bishop…I didn't sleep with him. He just kissed me, when I was upset and I responded to it..." Bishop growled in annoyance, his hands gripping her shoulders and pushing her away.

"Sure you didn't. Save your excuses for someone who has enough time to care, I on the other hand, want to spend my last moments not thinking about the woman who betrayed me."

"I swear I didn't do anything, Bishop! I was waiting until I could have you…I was waiting…" With that, the sorcerer once again broke down into the painful, heart wrenching sobs that Bishop detested, but instead of making him push her farther away, it quelled the rage that was consuming him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body hard against his. His body trembled as he sat embracing her. Then he admitted it to himself. The only reason that he betrayed her was because…

"I loved you." He said those words in a voice barely above a whisper, so low he thought he imagined those words slipping from his lips. He pressed his lips to her forehead as he confessed. Two soft slender hands began gently caressing each side of his face. Emerald eyes locked with his as the elf said:

"I've always loved you and I'm not going to stop because of this. Bishop…I don't think I could live without you. I-I couldn't…And now this. Bishop, I'm sorry it's all my fault." Tears slid down her cheeks again. "All my fault…" Bishop shook his head and focused his wild eyes on her.

"Don't cry anymore. Shit, it hurts me to see you like this all the time. Exlen, don't cry for me, I don't deserve it."

"You deserve everything," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before continuing. "Bishop…come to my room with me. That way we can spend our last night together…" She paused, sniffing. "Please, I need you now."

"Lead the way."

* * *

There in the Knight Captain's suite they both lay striped bare and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They both were staring into the eyes of the other, finding the remedy to the sickness that infected their hearts for too long. Bishop's lips pressed against the tender skin at the base of his lover's neck, softly nibbling and causing the sun elf to moan quietly. 

Exlen ran her hands down his back exploring the feel of his taunt muscles beneath her fingers. She smiled at the new places that her fingers failed to touch in the heat of their passion. Her hands traveled down his back and to his buttocks softy squeezing them, earning an approving groan from the man on top of her. She pressed her chest against his as he pulled them both up into a sitting position; she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck nearly making the two bodies indistinguishable from the other.

Bishop pressed his lips against hers in a tender, loving kiss. His hands gently explored the contours of her body, from her full breasts, her small waist, to her thick thighs and round bottom. He nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands came to rest on her thighs and her fingers ran through his hair. The ranger smirked at the memory of her pulling at the brown strands and digging her nails into his back, screaming his name.

The sun elf held her body close to his as his lips pulled away from hers. She remembered how much it hurt the first time he went inside of her, she tried not to cry anymore of her tears, but a few slipped out of her closed eyelids as she bit her lip. Exlen also remembered how Bishop kissed away those tears and waited until she was ready to start again. When she gave him the nod he started rocking his hips slowly, gently sliding in and out of her broken maidenhead. It surprised her that such a hard, rough, cruel man could be so gentle to her, so patient. When the pain was completely gone and she felt nothing but Bishop's engorged member inside of her, she pleaded for him to go faster. He gladly adjusted his speed to her liking and after a few more thrusts she heard herself moaning his name aloud as if it were the only word she knew how to say.

When his lover began moaning his name, Bishop felt himself losing a bit of his restraint with each call. He began ramming himself into her body, harder and brutally, with each thrust he felt himself becoming more and more like a beast. The animalistic need for more washed over him as he began to violently penetrate her. Each movement brought more pleasure, screams, scratches, and biting, as the two wildly made love.

Fingers scraping, tongues tangling, hips bucking, voices moaning, sweat gathering and finally that painfully, pleasurable need for release.

Exlen whimpered, mildly afraid of the feeling in that was building inside of her. It made her body feel feverish, her hips rock desperately against his, her nails run fiercely down his back, her mind become completely devoid of anything not pertained to the man above her. Bishop began to move even more erratically, his hands moved to her hips as he mercilessly slammed into her. With each thrust he moved even closer to his climax, but he couldn't release yet.

He had to wait for her.

The sun elf panted continuing to move her hips against his, and then she started to feel her body shiver as something began to slip out from deep within her. She captured Bishop's lips within her own and in that same moment the man, moaned into her mouth his organ pulsing and releasing his passions inside of her. Exlen sucked on his tongue as she felt his hot fluids flow deep within her womb, she held him close as he fell on top of her exhausted.

Now the two were immersed in another kiss, their bodies molded together and still connected by their passions. As the kiss ended and one's lips left the other's, they sat looking into the eyes of their other.

"Bishop, that was…" The sun elf struggled to find the right words as she rested her head against her lover's shoulder.

"Yeah," Bishop responded looking down at the elf. For the first time in his life he didn't feel the need to leave the woman he had bedded alone, he couldn't bear to leave her. He didn't even want to move from the position that he was in, for he was finally content with having a woman in his arms. Or maybe it was just, this woman.

Exlen.

She stirred his emotions in ways that he didn't even think were possible. She showed him kindness and forgiveness for every crime he had ever committed; even crimes that he did to deliberately hurt her. This was the woman who wanted to wait until after the final battle to have him and now he understood why. At the time she had to use all of her strength, physical and mental, in order to fight against the beast that she was destined to battle. Her heart and body belonged to the King of Shadows until he was defeated; only then could she give herself to him.

Suddenly Bishop felt sad. While in his blind rage of fury, he damned himself to a fate worse than death. He damned himself to be forever without the person who he cared for and loved the most. He betrayed her because he thought that she would never return his feelings.

How could he have been so stupid?

She daily snuck into the woods behind the castle to be with him. Nearly every time they came dangerously close to making love against tree trunks, in the grass, or in the small stream that flowed behind the castle; she always stopped him by putting her hands in between them and pushing him away. He never understood her dire need to wait until now.

"What a fool I am. I should have just run off with you in the beginning…" He said, kissing the cheek of the elf. Exlen smiled and placed her hand over his heart.

"You should have taken me away the moment I said I would…before it got too late." She felt tears swell up in her eyes once more; she was going to be alone again.

"Shit, this isn't right Exlen."

"I need to be with you! You're the only man I'll ever love!" she cried, tears running down her face. Bishop put his arms around her, holding her.

"Stop crying. I told you to stop crying for me." The distraught elf shook her head, continuing to sob.

"How can I?!"

"Just stop it!"

"I can't Bishop! They're going to kill you in the morning and I need you in my life…You are a part of me."

"Don't say that…"

"Why not?! Why can't you believe that I love you and only you? Why do you think I gave myself to you? Why do I think I forgive you for your actions?" She placed her hands on his face her thumbs gently rubbing the small brown hairs and smooth skin. "I could never ask for a better man, Bishop. I know how kind and caring you can be. For months you have held and comforted me when I could no longer take what was going on around me. Your snide comments and perverse remarks always brought a smile to my face even if you didn't intend for it to. You've protected me, and saved me from certain death more times than I can count. And you made me feel like a woman, instead of a savoir, with each of your addictive touches. To lose someone like you is my worse fear and I'll be living in my own hell once you're gone.

"I remember how sometimes I would come to say things to you but I felt my love for you drown out my words and I could no longer speak. The nights you laid in my bed with me, remember how I would cling to you? I was afraid that one day you would be gone, so far away that I could never reach out and touch you again. And now it's about to happen…" Exlen's hands slid down his neck before wandering up into his tousled brown locks. "God…I can't take this anymore! This pain, I can't endure it!"

Bishop pressed his lips against the sobbing elf's as he tried to console her. He never thought that anyone would be this distraught over his death or his soon to be death. This woman that he traveled with for nearly two years was completely destroyed over the fact that he would be killed in the morning. As much as he wanted to be together with her, he could not be no matter what he said or did.

Her heart was broken.

And so was his.

Tears slid down his cheeks as the pain in his heart became too much for him to hold inside. He pressed his forehead against hers and mourned for their love that had been taken away from them before it got the chance to blossom. Then he noticed something.

Just behind her body,

Peeking out from under her pillow,

Was the handle of a dagger.

Bishop looked at the broken hearted woman in his lap, then to the dagger handle. "Exlen," he whispered softly into her ear. "There is still a way we can run, but only if you trust me." The elf looked up at him and wiped one of his tears away, nodding. Bishop reached behind her and grabbed hold of the dagger. He brought the object in between them showing her.

"If I cannot be with you in life or death." Exlen told him her answer and pressed her lips to his once more in a passionate kiss. She barely noticed the pain of the cold blade sliding across her wrist has the kiss deepened. Her body fell back against the bed as Bishop brought the blade to his wrist, then throwing the blade across the room. He lay on top of her body, never removing himself from inside of her.

They laced their fingers together as their life's blood flowed freely from their wrists and stained the sheets red. Bishop caught her lips in one final kiss as they began their journey towards death. For the first time in his life Bishop felt that pain in his heart disappear, and that weakness in his mind become his strength. He could careless about what her friends would think when they found their lifeless bodies; all he cared about was the woman underneath him. His lips parted as he prepared to say his final goodbyes to her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Not long after they said those words the last bit of their life's blood drained out of their wrists and they passed on. They knew that even after life they would not be together, so they did the thing that made them happy.

And they were happy.

He was happy

* * *

Yeah...you might want to read my other story now...it's a lot more upbeat. 


End file.
